Adleraugen und Mutterliebe
by Lauron1912
Summary: ONE SHOT. Rusty und Sharon kommen durch ein kleines Mädchen zu wichtigen Erkenntnissen.


Nur eine kleine Idee, die ich aufschreiben musste. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, sagt mir bitte, was ihr denkt. :-)

**Adleraugen und Mutterliebe**

12:03 zeigte die Uhr auf Sharons Schreibtisch mittlerweile an.

Sie war so müde. Um halb vier heute Nacht hatte Andy sie angerufen und ihr Handy hatte sie unsanft wach gemacht. Als sie aber hörte, worum es ging, war sie in Rekordzeit angezogen und präsentabel genug für ihre Kollegen.

Die Mutter eines Mädchens war verschwunden seit gestern Abend. Im Haus wurden Spuren einer Auseinandersetzung zu finden, also hatte der Fall höchste Priorität. Da die Einheit für vermisste Personen total überlastet war und es schnell gehen musste, hatte Taylor den Fall zu einem Major Crime gemacht.

Das Team hatte sofort alle Beweise akribisch zusammengetragen. Und obwohl sie sich sicher waren, dass der derzeitige Lebensgefährte etwas mit dem Verschwinden der jungen Mutter zu tun hatte, fehlte bisher jede Spur von der Frau.

Sharon wusste, dass ihnen die Zeit weglief.

Sie sah durch die Fensterscheibe in den Murder Room und ein trauriges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Das kleine Mädchen saß an Julios Schreibtisch und malte ein Bild. Die arme Kleine, Sharon war überrascht wie stark sie war. Eigentlich hatte der Jugendnotdienst sie abholen wollen, aber es war noch niemand aufgetaucht. Es störte niemanden.

Als Sharon den Blick hob, sah sie Rusty auf ihr Büro zukommen. Verwundert sah sie ihn an, sie hatte ihn nicht vor zwei Uhr erwartet.

„Nicht aufregen, Sharon! Mathe ist ausgefallen." Mit erhobenen Händen stand Rusty in ihrer Bürotür.

Sharon zog die Augenbrauen hoch und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt."

Rusty sah sie an und legte den Kopf schief, bevor er kopfschüttelnd ganz in das Büro trat. „Hmhm… Aber dein Blick sagte alles."

Er warf seine Tasche auf den grünen Sessel und ließ sich daneben fallen. „Und, was gibt´s so?"

Sharon seufzte und blickte wieder zu der Fünfjährigen an Sanchez Schreibtisch.

„Eine vermisste Mutter, wahrscheinlich hat ihr Lebensgefährte etwas damit zu tun. Die kleine Laura da vorn. Das ist die Tochter." Traurig schüttelt sie den Kopf.

Es blieb einige Minuten still in dem Raum, beide in ihren Gedanken verloren. Schließlich löste Sharon ihren Blick von Laura und ließ ihn zu Rusty wandern. Er starrte durch das Fenster mit einem gequälten und traurigen Gesichtsausdruck und Sharon könnte schwören, seine Augen wurden feucht.

Plötzlich begriff sie, wie nahe das Ganze Rusty gehen musste. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Als sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, wandte er sich um. Und ja, er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sharon schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. „Wir tuen alles, um sie zu finden, das verspreche ich dir."

Er sah auf seine Finger, um sich zu sammeln. Dann stand auch er auf und sah sie an. Schließlich brachte auch er ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Ich weiß, Sharon."

Er nahm seinen Rucksack wieder und wandte sich ab. Im Rausgehen rief er ihr zu, dass er seine Hausaufgaben mache. Sharon folgte dem Jungen mit ihrem Blick, bis er sich in seine Ecke setzte und in seiner Tasche wühlte. Sie seufzte und setzte sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

Rusty hatte so viel durchmachen müssen. Viel zu viel für einen so jungen Menschen. Genau wie Laura. Und deshalb mussten sie die Frau finden. Schnell.

Sharon nahm ihre Brille ab, legte sie vor sich auf den Schreibtisch und schloss die Augen. Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück und rieb sich die Stirn. Für ein paar Minuten genoss sie die Dunkelheit, sie war völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken. Deshalb merkte sie auch nicht, dass jemand ihr Büro betreten hatte.

Erst als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie in zwei dunkelbraune Kinderaugen. Sharon erschrak sehr und zuckte zusammen. Laura stand stumm vor ihr.

„Oh, hey, du hast mich aber erschreckt."

„Haben Sie meine Mama gefunden?" Dieses kleine Mädchen stand da vor Sharon und blickte sie völlig unwissend an. Nicht ahnend, dass mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, die Chance, dass sie ihr ihre Mutter heil wiederbringen konnten, kleiner wurde.

Sharon musste schlucken.

„Nein…" Sie beugte sich zu Laura hinunter und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange. „Aber wir hören nicht auf zu suchen. Bis wir sie finden."

Das schien Laura für den Moment zu genügen. Sie lächelte Sharon an. „Mir ist langweilig."

Sharon musste lachen.

„Hmm… Mal sehen." Sie ließ den Blick über den Murder Room schweifen.

Plötzlich erkannte sie die perfekte Lösung. „Siehst du den jungen Mann da vorn? Ich glaube, er würde sich riesig freuen, mit dir spielen zu dürfen."

Hausaufgaben konnten heute mal warten.

Aufgeregt lief Laura aus Sharons Büro heraus.

Sharon wollte Laura und Rusty beobachten, deshalb griff sie nach ihrer Brille auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Aber sie griff ins Leere und stutzte. Ihre Brille lag nicht mehr dort, wo sie sie abgelegt hatte. Sie war auf dem Schreibtisch nicht zu finden.

Sharon begann sich umzusehen und ihre Taschen zu durchwühlen. Aber ihre Brille konnte sie nirgends entdecken.

Schließlich zog sie ihren Rock etwas höher und kniete sich auf den Boden. Sie begann, auf allen Vieren den Boden unter ihrem Schreibtisch abzutasten.

„Ähm… Hrmhrm." Das Räuspern ließ Sharon nach oben schrecken und sie stieß sich den Kopf an ihrem Schreibtisch. „Autsch, Mist!"

„Na, na. Wer flucht denn da?" Andy musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Immer noch auf allen Vieren warf Sharon ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Das reichte, damit Andy schließlich loskicherte.

„Was, um Gottes Willen, machen Sie da, Captain?"

Langsam und mit unglaublich viel Anmut für diese Situation richtete Sharon sich auf. Sie rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Ich suche meine Brille, Lieutenant. Sie ist spurlos verschwunden."

„Hmhm… ich habe dafür gute Nachrichten. Wir haben den Kerl."

Sharon blickte ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich? Und?"

Andy lächelte sie an. „Alles in Ordnung. Sanchez und Sykes sind gerade dabei, ihn festzunehmen. Der Frau geht es gut. Der Typ ist ein echter Junkie. Ihm scheinen gestern Abend die Sicherungen durchgebrannt zu sein. Deshalb ist er mit ihr abgehauen, obwohl sie sich gewehrt hat. Aber er hat sie nicht angerührt."

Man konnte Sharon die Erleichterung ansehen. Sie strahlte Andy an. „Das ist eine wunderbare Nachricht."

„Ja… Da wir ja jetzt die Mutter gefunden haben, können wir uns ja ganz ihrer Brille widmen." Er schmunzelte schon wieder.

„Oh ja bitte. Ich bin total blind ohne Brille UND Kontaktlinsen." Sharon schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

Andy nickte und wandte sich dann um. „Hey Leute, hat irgendjemand die Brille des Captains gesehen?"

Alle Anwesenden schauten sich verwirrt um. Aber hier und da sah man ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nein? Okay, wir sollten sie finden, weil…" Andy wurde von einem Schrei unterbrochen.

„MAMAAA!" Laura sprang auf und rannte der Frau entgegen, die gerade den Murder Room betrat. Sie fielen sich um die Arme und ihre Freude und Erleichterung erfasste den ganzen Raum.

Sharon kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können, aber es half nicht viel. Sie lächelte trotzdem zufrieden.

Plötzlich drehte Laura sich um und griff in ihre Jackentasche. Sie holte eine Brille heraus, die viel zu groß war, und setzte sie sich auf die Nase. „Wenn ich groß bin, möchte ich auch Captain werden." Mit den Worten, die jedem im Raum ein warmes Herz bescherte, ging sie auf Sharon zu und umarmte sie, so hoch ihre Arme reichten.

„Danke, dass Sie mir meine Mama zurückgebracht haben."

Sharon hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie wartete ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie Laura vorsichtig die Brille abnahm und sie aufsetzte. Sie lächelte das Mädchen an und setzte dann eine überraschte Mine auf.

„Oh mein Gott, jetzt sehe ich ja erst, was für ein hübsches Mädchen du bist. Ohne Brille konnte ich das gar nicht sehen." Sie berührte mit ihrem Zeigefinger die Nasenspitze des Kindes. Laura kicherte daraufhin, was allen im Raum ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte.

Als Laura und ihre Mutter Hand in Hand den Murder Room verließen, sah Sharon ihnen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hinterher. Irgendwann spürte sie Rusty neben ihr. Sie sah ihn an und er begann zu sprechen.

„Ich habe mich nie bei Dir bedankt, dass Du mir meine Mutter zurückgegeben hast."

Sharon musste schlucken bei dem Gedanken an Rustys Mutter. Sie hatte gehofft, dass die ganze Sache ein anderes, glücklicheres Ende für Rusty nehmen würde.

„Rusty…" Aber er ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Ich rede nicht von Sharon Beck." Er machte eine Pause, überwältigt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen.

„Ich rede von Dir, Sharon."

Sharon konnte eine einzige Träne nicht zurückhalten und Rusty schloss sie in die Arme. „Danke, Sharon."

Sie drückte ihn fest an sich. Sie würde ihn nicht wieder loslassen, solange er sie brauchte. Und auch noch darüber hinaus.


End file.
